Moelleux au Chocolat for dessert
by superfelix
Summary: The fight against the system to bring back Bobby to Major Case Squad committed into new feelings of old partners. Pre season 10.
1. Act 1

**Thanks so much Cara Bara to help me with my little story.**

**Title:** Moelleux au Chocolat for dessert

**Flavour:** Criminal Intent

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Prompt (naughty):** blindfold

**Prompt (nice):** first kiss

**Word Count:** around 6100

**Synopsis:** The fight against the system to bring back Bobby to Major Case Squad committed into new feelings of old partners.

**A/N:**

Pre season 10.

I wrote down the first thought/image/flash/scenario I had as I heard about Vincent's coming back to Criminal Intent and combined it with the Valentine's Day Fanfic-a-thon of the LJ ci_fans_unite community.

Please read it like all the 2 to 5 first minutes of every CI episode before the opening credits, the sequences of murderer, victims and their relationship.

Moelleux au Chocolat. Try it. It's a sin but worth.

**Disclaimer:** I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**oelleux au Chocolat for dessert**

The kiss…peck should be meant as good bye, but it was the beginning, the beginning of something new, something much better. She was surprised as he bent down and his soft lips met her sad face. They hugged like good friends, their two bodies close but not intimate. She rubbed his back and his arms. So strong, she thought in the moment. And then they fall out of the embrace. _I'll see you around, I guess._ Their partnership was over.

.

She was even more surprised as he called only one week later. He wanted to meet for drinks and sharing news. At the bar he told her he was mad that she had rejected the promotion. Was he again tainting her career? No, she calmed him. What should she do without him at Major Case? _Wait_…for him, he told her with a twinkle in his eyes. He would fight for his job, for his membership in the NYPD and for their partnership. They couldn't fire him through his partner, his friend of ten years. He wouldn't let them win.

She liked his enthusiasm, his new power. She confessed to herself that she had missed his passion.

.

The night at the bar around the corner became to a weekly installment in their lives. For him, she was the insider in the system he fought. For her, he went back to being the stable rock he had been. Throughout this period, she knew he was worth the wait and the strange looks of their colleagues.

.

Over time, the surroundings for meetings changed from bars to restaurants. Their main talking points changed from the fight against the system to chats and laughs over everything else. They talked about all the things they never touched while their partnership on the job.

They spent more time together: she invited him to horror DVD nights at her home and he took her out to a Broadway show. 'Times Stand Still' grabbed their attentions similarly but also made them inexplicably sad. She suggested museum afternoons on rainy weekends and he picked her up with his Mustang for a jaunt Upstate.

.

They escaped from a crazy vernissage in Brooklyn Heights and strolled along the water side. He took her hand in his and in the shine of the million Manhattan lights, he again bent down. He kissed her gently, passionate, tenderly, intimate with eyes shut.

.

As he…they finally won, it was too late.

Now she sneaked through the empty aisles, in her shopping basket a bottle of red wine and the ingredients for a sinful chocolate dessert. They had to celebrate. She passed the drugstore section for the third time and her eyes were magically attracted to the protection shelf.

As she scanned the items at the self service checkout, she added $5.59 for a box of condoms. Her heart pounded like hell in her chest as she stowed the items.

.

At the same time he was cooking for them. He was a good cook who enjoyed spending long hours in his homelike kitchen, experimenting. He made her dinner and lunch a few times, but would he get to serve her breakfast tomorrow morning, after…? Nervousness made his hands shake, resulting in mistakes with his usual cooking. He had to prepare the pasta twice because he over-salted it the first time.

He used the last hour until her arrival to take a quick shower and a final shave. He rushed for the third time through his apartment to check if everything was clean. He wanted her to feel comfortable. As a last step he moved the table and chairs and decorated his kitchen to surprise her.

.

Back at her place, she dressed up after a relaxing bubble bath. No perfume, since her shampoo and body lotion would tickle his nose enough. The dark grey tweed miniskirt and the sexy white blouse were completed by knee high leather boots. To fight against the autumn cold outside, she would wrap a long and big grey pashmina shawl around her body. The usual three & one earring combination were supported by a long necklace with a pendant showing their two badge numbers which disappeared in her cleavage. Would he start a little hunt for where the necklace ended? He had been curious all these years.

.

She stood in front of his apartment door, in one hand the wine bottle in the other the dessert. If she had a free hand, she would nervously maltreat her juicy lips. She could only wait for him to open the door.

"Alex…welcome," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek, while taking her small presents. He had shifted from calling her "Eames" to "Alex" over the last half year. For two months he had used her first name more than the professional "Eames". It still sounded strange to her ears, but she liked it and would soon get used to it.

Curiously he waited that she unwrapped her shawl and handed it over, so he could hang the smooth wool inside his closet. As he turned back to her, his eyes wandered slowly all over her body. He smiled as he caught familiar parts and his pupils widened slightly at new finds.

He noticed she had fixed her hair in a loosen chignon. It was beautiful how a few strands curled around her neck and ears. _So naughty how her blouse had one more button undone than usual_, he appreciated. Nevertheless, he couldn't catch the end of the necklace. Moving his eyes lower, Bobby noticed the dark leather hugging her strong calves and the curve of the tweed over her perfectly-shaped butt.

"Come inside the living room," he said, guiding her away from the closed kitchen.

"Okay, Bobby." Alex noticed that he took her away from the room vis-à-vis the front door. Bobby never closed that door. But she didn't keep her thoughts on this for long. The sight of his firm butt in the fitted jeans and his broad shoulders in the baby blue buttoned shirt stole away all other thought.

They sat down the couch and Bobby opened the bottle to let the wine breathe.

"Hungry?" he asked, and passing her the juice cocktail he had prepared with cream and fresh fruits.

"Yes," Alex answered, sipping at her drink. "Mhm, this is delicious. Dinner smells phenomenal."

"Thank you. I hope it will taste as good as it smells." Bobby moved a hand into his pocket.

"I hope so, too," she giggled.

"Do you trust me, Eames?" Bobby pulling out a silky blindfold.

"Of course." Alex answered, meaning it. Even so, she got a little nervous, fixing the smooth bandage.

"I want to surprise you with the meal. Can I cover your eyes before I guide you to the kitchen?"

Alex nodded and stood up hesitantly. She knew she could trust her friend, but… Bobby stepped behind her, very carefully covering her eyes. Before he moved her from the spot, Bobby enjoyed their physical closeness for a little while.

As he turned her, he discovered that a small bit of cream was left on Alex's upper lip. The sweet spot prevented him from guiding her into the kitchen. Slowly he ran his middle finger over the soft curves of her lips, getting a small kiss on his fingertip. Bobby felt like a planet in relation to the sun. Alex's gravity held him, preventing escape. Not that he wanted to if he could. He was compelled to bend down toward her beautiful face and taste the cocktail off her lips.

"Oh Bobby," Alex moaned as his tongue licked shyly over her mouth. "…needing you…" was the response Alex could hear, and she thought the same. Feeling his lips and tongue like this made her knees weak. She grabbed tightly onto him to keep herself upright. The sensation of kissing Bobby was so new and intense, needing more exploration.

Bobby noticed Alex's trembling legs. He moved his arms around her petite frame to give her stability without breaking the kiss. It felt too good how their tongues played slowly with each other. If he didn't need to breathe again, Bobby would have never stopped kissing Alex. But after a last quick completion kiss - no one said that they couldn't continue later on - he took her hand in his and guided her into the kitchen. Bobby placed Alex at the entrance of the room and slowly withdrew the blindfold.

"Oh my…" Alex had to blink a few times before taking in the whole ambience Bobby had created.

He had moved the table from the wall and had placed it in the middle of the room, a white tablecloth over it. He had set the table with his best dishes, which were once his mother's nuptial tableware. On Alex's plate lay a single dark purple aurum lily. There were filigree crystal glasses and polished flatware which reflected the jittering candle light. The meal was presented on the small rolling higher table and the entire kitchen was set in a soft light. With these changes, it seemed Bobby and Alex were no longer in his kitchen. They now stood in the middle of an intimate and exclusive restaurant.

"Unbelievable," Alex said genuinely astonished. She still held Bobby's hand.

"May I guide you to our table, Madam?"

"Yes please!" she breathed.

"I booked the best seats in the whole house," Bobby whispered in Alex's ear, as he pulled out the chair for her and draped the linen napkin in her lap. She giggled and rested her head against his chest.

"You're crazy, Bobby – but phenomenal." Alex beamed and inhaled the sweet scent of the blossom. Before Bobby could serve the first course, Alex enticed him closer to her mouth for more deep and long kisses.

.

"Where do you want to eat the dessert?" Bobby asked, and reaching for Alex's waist. She slid the small dishes with the moelleux au chocolat into the oven and set the cooking timer on twelve minutes.

"Let's snuggle on your big couch with music," she answered. Pushing him back on his seat, she continued, "And feed each other." Alex straddled Bobby's long legs and lowered herself slowly down into his lap. Her skirt moved dangerously higher but stopped before bare skin could flash. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer. "What do you think?" she whispered in his ear, creating a warm, fuzzy mélange in Bobby's belly.

"Sounds great," he coughed, keeping his trembling in check. Bobby slipped a finger under Alex's necklace, moved it along her smooth throat and pulled the pendant from her neckline. "I was curious the whole night." He saw that the silver pieces reading 4376 and 5798 were crossed to share the seven. "Oh…Alex!" he whispered, understanding the significance.

She smiled shyly and blushed. "I…I had it made after our break, to…to remember."

"Interwoven like our partnership. It's beautiful." They shared a long look into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. Then Alex shifted to snuggle her body against Bobby's. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, to slowly nip at the soft flesh.

"Mhm," he purred in response, and his hands moving up and down Alex's spine. Once again her legs started to quiver, causing her skirt to move even higher. Black lace was flashing at her right leg and Bobby's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Are you wearing?"

"Shhhh, you'll find out later." Alex interrupted him with curling lips as their mouths met again. Bobby could hardly believe his luck. _You'll find out later. _Alex wanted to stay and he was allowed to study her body and wrapping more intensely. Under quiet moans, Bobby's lips nibbled carefully at Alex's, begging for entrance. But before their tongues could stroke sensually against each other, the sound of the oven timer broke their focus. Bobby found he was disappointed twice. He didn't want to stop kissing his friend and his fingers had nearly reached the lace along Alex's black tights-covered legs.


	2. Act 2

"I hope you don't mind if I slip out of my boots," Alex said, placing the dessert and two spoons beside her lily on the coffee table.

"Of course not. Please, make yourself comfortable," Bobby replied, and switched on the hi-fi system, starting a low Marvin Gaye record. Alex smirked inwardly. Bobby told her more than once that he played the Greatest Hits CD every time when he planned to seduce a woman. But she also knew that Bobby hadn't played the record for a long time.

Alex took a place in the middle of the huge couch. She waited for Bobby to sit down next to her. She crooked her index finger and he walked slowly closer. Patting on the seat to the left helped to get him to where she wanted him. Alex only needed to lift her legs to snuggle against her friend's long and warm frame. _Perfect position_, she thought.

Bobby pulled Alex between his also outstretched legs and wrapped his arms around her to get her even closer. He needed to feel her, all of her: her heat, her soft skin, her slight trembling. They had to make up for ten years of not touching. But why did he want everything at once? They would have the rest of their lives for more. _Oh!_ Did he really think '_the rest of their lives_'?

"Are you enjoying our night?" He whispered, reaching for the moelleux au chocolat.

"Very, very much," Alex purred, and rested her head at his shoulder. Bobby started to feed Alex the sinful delicacy, alternating between his own nibbling of the chocolate…and his friend.

After dessert, Alex closed her eyes and listened Bobby's heartbeat and breathing, the soft seductive music in the background. She smiled as the backs of his hands stroked tenderly over her face. There was that prickling again as she felt his hot skin on her throat and she stopped breathing as his bold fingertips opened one more button of her blouse. Alex peeked, noting Bobby's fixed glance at the swelling of her breasts. He again touched their badge numbers from the necklace and sighed.

"L…looks amazing on your pale skin." Bobby unbuttoned the blouse one more step and took in the gap of the neckline, uncovering Alex's pastel green lace bra. He gulped audible as his eyes magically locked with the tiny rosé bow between the cups.

"W…will you stay the night?" Bobby's trembling and uncertain voice managed to ask. Alex nodded slightly and opened the last button to give Bobby access. This gave him a view of her flat belly with the slightly-defined stomach muscles.

"God," Bobby said, sighed with relieved. He took his middle finger and moved it tenderly over Alex's tummy. He placed his spread fingers onto her lower belly, his thumb dipping into the navel. Bobby dared to ask, "Is now later?"

Alex laughed softly, her lips curling into a smile. She reached for her skirt and moved slowly the tweed higher. Bobby's mouth went dry as the thin black stockings became even darker. His breath caught at the sight of the smooth material passed in five filigree inches of lace. Alex stopped the upward slipping as her flawless skin became visible. She didn't want to give Bobby a heart attack, after all. Her pleasant shaking enhanced as the need for Bobby to touch the rosé bow which held the stocking increased.

"Relax," Bobby said, re-placing his warm palm on Alex's tummy to ease her heavy breathing.

"You're telling me? My ear is laid over your heart, Detective." Alex responded, and turned. Her legs moved to the left and right of Bobby's and she snuggled against him again. Bobby only needed to tilt his head and they could start kissing again. But their lips stopped only a few inches in front of each other. Alex and Bobby shared a long and intense look. It was as intimate as a touch but this time was different; finally they didn't need to look bashfully the other way. In the look, Bobby read that his friend would share the night and with that they would share so much more. Taking a deep breath, Alex closed the gap, tasting chocolate on Bobby's lips and tongue. Kissing him was so easy and felt so overwhelming. She noted the sweet cramps in her belly and crotch she missed for years. She had been ready for more since he opened the door at the start of the evening. Did that mean it was right, finally right?

She knew he was curious and his curiosity felt so good. Alex sighed deeply as Bobby's hands traveled over her back, moving the blouse over her shoulders. It tickled as he slipped his fingers under her skirt, following the garters higher and higher. But she was curious, too. She finally needed to unbutton his shirt and feel his heat.

Alex was inwardly pleased and sighed slightly that Bobby wore no undershirt. Without much fumbling she could lock her longing lips with his warm skin. _Mhm, he smells so good_, she thought. Alex didn't know where to start first. Should she suck at Bobby's collarbone or lick his throat? Should she place soft kisses on his chest or bite him gently on his earlobe? There were so many places worth a nibble.

Alex's hot lips and moist tongue drove Bobby crazy. Nevertheless his fingertips followed the filigree garters 'til the end. But there was no belt. The straps ran over in the soft garment of silky panties which were the last barrier to Alex's butt. Curious he asked, "Where is the garter belt?"

"There is no belt," Alex explained naughtily. "The garters hung on the panties."

"God, you want me to come this minute?" Bobby gasped, trying everything not to lose control. But he didn't take his hands off Alex's butt and offered more access to his throat and neck for her kisses. It felt too good to be true.

"Do you wanna cum this minute?" Alex asked in a dirty voice, while she nipped at his earlobe. She really wanted to talk with Bobby, hearing his naughty thoughts. Alex loved to talk dirty. She needed shared fantasies to get in the right mood just like long and deep kisses, much stroking and intense gazes.

Since that first romantic kiss three weeks ago they had called each other every night before going to bed. Alex loved to listen to Bobby's soft voice when she snuggled in her comfy big bed. Yesterday, she had motivated him into describing his secret fantasies. She hadn't had beg too long until she had sighed with delight as a result of his descriptions. Her hands had roamed over her heated body, imaging it had been his fingers, his lips. She had heard Bobby's deep moans at the other end of the line as she went into explicit details of greedy lovemaking in interesting places. Both had fallen asleep very satisfied that night. But this night there wouldn't be much sleeping.

"Finally with you…inside you," Bobby confessed, and Alex went red, unable to stop her blushing. Bobby was amused about her reaction because last night they had talked much dirtier. He had enjoyed their intimated phone call. Alex could turn him on only with a smile and a raised eyebrow but the revelation of her wet dreams nearly drove him crazy. At the time, Bobby had to stop himself dressing and rushing over to Forest Hills right away to play out their phone sex. But tonight…

Now, Alex's hands moved under Bobby's open shirt to stroke over his strong shoulders and athletic upper arms. She placed many butterfly kisses on his bare chest, rubbing his tummy. At the same time, he stripped her of her blouse, throwing it behind the couch. Greedily he opened the zipper of the skirt, feeling for more lace. It was a position Bobby would love to extend into eternity, but Alex got up to slip the tweed over her soft hips down to her ankles. She stepped out of the skirt, presenting her lingerie ensemble. She knew what big impact her doing had on Bobby. Alex noted the growing bulge in his pants and the tip of his tongue wetting his lips.

"Oh my," Bobby groaned. "Unbelievable." The pastel green of push up bra and hipster panties was a perfect complement to Alex's pale skin and the thin black stockings. "Don't move. St…stay there forever."

"Really?" Alex asked sensually. She moved her hands in lazy circles over her body, pressing her breast slightly together. She slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties, unfasten one garter from the stroking.

"Fuck!" Bobby knew he would go insane at any moment or awaken from the best dream ever.

"Later," Alex murmured. She got down on her knees between Bobby's spread legs and tampered with his belt. Carefully but determined she caressed his crotch, letting Bobby wince. "Do you remember how I described yesterday night..."

"Yes?" he asked out of breath.

"How I want to suck your dick?"

"Shit!" Bobby pressed between clenched teeth, and then he heard one of the most erotic sounds on earth: a zipper opening.

"Close your eyes," Alex said, and licked her lips naughtily.

"Never!"

"Right, you like to _watch_." Alex moaned, and slipped her hand into Bobby's jeans, releasing his semi-erected cock from the tight cage. "Give me a little bit more way in." Alex tugged at Bobby's pants and boxers.

"Oh my…"

"Please," she begged, and kissed his belly. Yes Bobby carried more weight than in the beginning of their partnership, but who cared by a man with these soft eyes and amazing fingers and most of all that kindhearted character? Alex knew how much Bobby felt for her. With him she was safe.

"You're sure you…you want to do that?" But with a gaze into Alex's eyes, he knew how sure she was.

"You didn't force me last night to expand my talking until I made you come and now you also don't push me to do anything I don't want to. Bobby, I want to feel you, taste you, please you."

"But there is a difference between telling and doing, Alex." Bobby stopped arguing as he saw the hunger in her eyes. He helped her to drop off his pants and boxers. He couldn't get quickly enough out of them. In the end, he leaned back and awaited paradise.

Alex started by placing open mouth kisses at Bobby's chest. She took his soft and sensitive nipples between her lips and sucked tenderly. As second stimulation she rubbed the inside of his tights with her strong hands. Bobby's penis grew to its full length, pushing against Alex's belly.

"Yrrr…you're getting that back," he gasped, and loosened her chignon, letting her hair fall down her shoulders and back.

"I know," Alex responded with raspy voice, traveling with her tongue deeper, her hands higher and her belly closer. When her palms reached his balls and her lips were only inches away to take him in, Bobby closed his eyes. He lasted so shortly before and wanted to enjoy Alex a little longer, only a tiny little longer.

Alex didn't let him beg or wait. She breathed her soft lips on his glans, kissed his throbbing tip. Her hands kneaded his testicles affectionately and she sipped more and more of him inside her hot mouth, using her tongue to tease his cock.

Under Alex's attentions, Bobby needed to rest his arms onto the couch's back rest. He dug his hands into the cushions, careful not to move them to Alex's head overtaking the control. He used all his will power not to thrust.


	3. Act 3

Bobby was deep in Alex's throat as he came moaning. She was a little flattered that he reached such a strong orgasm, in praise of her techniques. Alex grabbed for Bobby's ass, taking one last deep full mouth suck before releasing him. She kissed, nipped and licked his tip to maximize the afterglow, rubbing the sweaty upper part of his body. She was exhausted and needed to relax her legs. _God, what a prurient moment_, Alex thought, and sat down the floor, resting her head on the seat. She smiled toward Bobby and swept sweaty hair strands out of her face. "I'm so turned on."

"Unbelievable." Bobby replied, stumbling over the two Bs and the L in the word. He slipped down next to Alex, kissing her check gently.

"N…never like that."

"Good?"

"Better, best!"

"I hadn't done in it in…in…" Alex uncramped her knees and confessed,"…hadn't done it for a long time."

"That's hard to believe." Bobby now had is voice better under control. He removed his shirt and toweled his body. With one sleeve he cleaned Alex's face and cleavage. He was momentarily distracted by her heavy breathing and swelling. During her overwhelming ministrations, Bobby had shoved his hands into the bra, freeing her breasts of the cups. He finally jerked his gaze off Alex's displaced bra and her exposed bosom with the beautiful dark red tips. Bobby found her eyes and he knew they hadn't come near the end of the night. _Good, because she needs to be out of breath, too._ He reached around her waist and pulled her on his lap.

Alex was caught between Bobby's long legs and arms. It was amazing to rest her back against his chest. She knew she was ready for even more because rather than tickling her, Bobby's fingers sent hot, arousing tingles over her skin as he unclasped her bra. She felt wonderfully complete as he cupped her breasts with his smooth palms, kneading them greedily. Her head fell back as he started to roll her already sensitive nipples between his fingers. Her whole body burned and shockwaves ran from her breasts to her clit. "Fuck." She cursed as she felt herself get even wetter. "Mme, I love how you smell." Of course Bobby used the chance to receive more kisses. Alex's lips where so close and the delicious gap between was so inviting. Bobby pushed his tongue between and with the same frequency of his rolling he danced in Alex's mouth.

Alex was so distracted from the kissing that she didn't notice when Bobby's hands traveled deeper.

"Lift your butt, Alex."

"W…what?"

"Bottom up. I need your panties." Bobby murmured, and fiddled with the garter clips.

"Oh 'kay!"

"You have stunning legs. Only wear miniskirts in the future." Bobby ordered jokingly, moving the green lace over Alex's athletic tights and calves, dangling it at one ankle.

"Oh my…" Of course, now was Alex's turn to be pleasured. But even Bobby's spreading of her legs with his feet took all her breath away. She needed to hold on their crossed legs. She couldn't look as Bobby reached for the flower and slipped the soft petals over the hollow of her knees to the inside of her tights.

"God," Alex gasped as Bobby reached her naked flesh.

"What should I do?" Bobby asked, and stopped his hands where smooth legs ran over into soft skin of genitals.

"Do what you want."

"Hohoho, don't give me so much power."

"I know I can trust you. You have my back." Alex shrugged her shoulders, treating everything lightly. She knew if she would go on with the teasing, Bobby would never let her go. _Maybe that was the plan?_

"And now I have your clit." Bobby ignored the teasing and didn't give up his upper hand. He moved the flower one time over Alex's exposed folds before his palm covered her vagina and his thumb rubbed over the sensitive soaked nerve bundle.

"Fuck.!

"Later," Bobby replied, as he dealt the tit-for-tat response, but also heightened the pressure, until he finally slipped one finger inside her burning wetness. "Mhm, so tight. Exactly how I like it."

Alex groaned deeply in response. Her brain had switched off already. Now her body took the control. She jerked hard against Bobby's hand for more.

"Not so greedy, sweetie." Bobby sucked at Alex's earlobe. "You're getting more." With his right hand, he caressed her breasts, while his other maximized the attention between her thighs, using his fingers to seek, stroke and penetrated, finding her slick and hot. At the same time he satisfied Alex's audio addiction. "I'll suck you a little later, but now I need to feel you. Mhm baby, right now I can smell how much fun you have."

Her whole body started to quiver. "God Alex, you really like to listen."

.

It didn't last long until Alex came trembling and wincing in Bobby's embrace.

"Everything all right?" he asked gently, caressing her heated skin with the cool petals of the arum lily.

Yeah…" Alex sighed, nestling her face at Bobby's shoulder, sinking deeper in his hold. She needed time to arrange her thoughts and feelings. Bobby closed her legs and enfolded her curled body.

Alex had become quieter and quieter the closer she had gotten to her summit. The dirty dialogue had passed into a naughty monologue. Bobby had loved hearing her soft moaning and when she had groaned his name, he had known she was close. All of Alex's beautiful reactions to his physical and verbal ministrations initiated causes. Bobby was ready for round three. But he also could see that Alex would need a few more moments for a sensual ongoing. Therefore he hugged her even tighter.

.

"Come, let's go to bed." Bobby peeled tenderly off Alex and got up after minutes of endearing silence. He offered his open hand and with entangled fingers they reached his bedroom.

Alex stopped abruptly at the door frame. "I…I missed my purse and the…the…protection."

Bobby gave her a warm smile as response. "I have protection, Alex." He said, guided her the last steps inside his cozy den. With the glow of the living room Alex noted next to a lilac shimmering filled water pitcher and glasses a box of condoms on the night stand. Funny, it was the same brand she had bought. They were both relieved. Despite the subject of contraception having not being discussed, protection had been organized anyway.

Bobby sat Alex at the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her and peeled off the black stockings, the last clothes Alex was wearing. Her whole body shivered as she moved in the middle of the bed, resting her head onto the soft pillows.

Bobby climbed inside the bed and lay down his side next to Alex. Slowly he circled one finger around her still erected nipples. He rubbed his leg against hers and moved a bit deeper. Bobby finally wanted to taste his friend. He swung one leg over her, straddling Alex. He bent his head to her breasts and licked over the yummy buds, letting Alex shudder. She dug her fingers in his hair to heighten his attention.

It was always her most exciting fantasy to have Bobby behind her, loving her. It had been wonderful what he did with her on the floor of the living room. His hands had done what hers were doing when masturbating. From where the hell he had known the right pressure, speed, angle and how she liked it most? But now to lay under him, to feel his heat and lust, to see his closed eyes and his face pleased with desire…

…Alex didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to become one with Bobby. She turned her head to the nightstand. The glass pitcher wasn't lilac. There stood a small bottle of lubricant behind Bobby also had organized with the protection. Alex reached smiling for the small box and ripped it open, wresting one condom from the case. The lube wasn't necessary. Bobby made her wet like no man before.

"Should I help you with thwoooow." Alex question passed in a deep groan. Bobby was a master in all his actions. What he did with her nipples was incredible.

Distracted he looked up from her breasts. "What?"

"Should I help you with the condom?" Alex cleared her throat, and presented the shiny package.

"Shouldn't I go on with the…" He circled the tip of his tongue around her right tip before he sucked it tenderly between his lips.

"Grrr, you're not making it easy, Goren." Alex stroked his ear and laid her hand against his cheek.

"Hehehe, I know," he teased, and massaged her breasts anew, while looking deep in her eyes.

"Make love with me." Her lips formed. Bobby nodded and took the glove. He kneeled between Alex's open legs, fighting with the package as warm pleasure waves ran through his whole body. Alex wasn't idle. Quickly she decided that the lubricant was after all necessary. Her warm fingers enclosed around Bobby's penis and she massaged him with the smooth oil.

"Fuck," Bobby gasped not because of the rubber slipping from his hands. Alex's left hand which was kneading his balls reached again for the condom box and passed him a new one.

"You know all the dirty tricks," Bobby moaned, and rolled the shield over. The moist film on his hard cock would maximize his delight and the latex would be out of mind. They were protected but he would feel what it was like being in Alex's hot wetness without anything between them.

"Only the good ones." She wrapped her sweaty thighs around Bobby's hips, guiding him closer. He slipped bit by bit deeper inside her, fulfilling their destiny. With the weight of his body between her legs, Alex started to rotate her hips. Bobby followed and they found their rhythm of joy.

.

"I didn't know that I was looking for you, until we found each other," lingered vaguely in the air. It was indescribable exciting to explore the familiar partner totally new.

Slow and deep and long kisses, gentle caress, closure, snuggling into each other's arms, listening to nothing more than calming breathing and heart beats.

Alex liked the tender moments after sex – with the right partner. Endless months of satisfying her needs with random strangers had faded into more than two years without any male contact at all. She couldn't completely relax or be herself with any of these third date guys or one night stands and thus never enjoyed the intercourse. Tonight she finally found what she had been looking for so long.

To have Alex in his arms was a dream come true for Bobby. He always had fun having sex. But to be together with a friend, pleasing each other...

…no judgment or inscrutable games was something new and liberating. It was not ready and done. He wanted her so many more times, in so many other ways, even tonight. He wanted to lay down in his bed with her by his side forever.

"Could it be any better?" Alex broke the lovely silence, and Bobby's cell rang in the same moment.

Bobby's eyes narrowed but his naughty smiling belied his anger.

"You cuddle time disturber!" He kissed her nose and took the blindfold they had used more than once before moving toward the phone.

"Sorry," both shared a laugh, but after the sixth adamant ringing Bobby reached for the mobile phone. "Goren?"

Bobby paused, listening.

"Oh, Captain Hannah!" he answered, and took his hands off Alex's naked body. She got quiet as a mouse and her eyes shot open. Covering her nudity, she put space between herself and Bobby.

"No, I don't know where Detective Eames is. She didn't invite me to her plans for tonight." A silent sigh escaped because their bodily contact ended.

Another pause as the captain replied.

"Okay, okay. But maybe…I have an idea. I'll try to reach her." Bobby looked at Alex who slipped out of the bed, only listening with a half ear. "Yes, I know that address. I can be there in an hour. See you there." With a last glance on Alex's flawless naked body, Bobby hung up. He followed her to the living room. Alex had her cell in the hand, checking the missed calls.

"Homicide of a senator in the Lower East Side."

Alex nodded. She found the short message with the briefings of the captain.

"Do you want to have a shower first?" Bobby asked, taking a deep breath. His eyes wandered again over Alex's perfect nudity, counting all the sweet love marks he had left.

"Let's do it together." Alex stepped into Bobby's warm embrace. She didn't want their night to be over this way, but she said, "We badly need to tell him."

"I know," Bobby replied, pressing Alex even closer. "Give us only one more case, one last case together."

**The end.**

Thanks for reading Moelleux au Chocolat. We'll read us again, Antje**  
><strong>


End file.
